The Measure of a Man
by TheLastZion
Summary: This is a Prequel to my Return of the Marauders story. Sirius is called to the aid of a Succubi Colony, and Harry comes along for the ride. Advinture and naughty fun soon follow. What more could you ask for. It's good to be the Champion. *LEMON WARNING*


_**A/N: This is a Prequel to my The Return of the Marauders. ****This is for all those unanswered questions my faithful readers had about Harry and Sasha.**__** I did this one without the aid of a Beta Reader, so hopefully the mistakes are minimal.** **This does have a lemon in it, so enjoy.**_

* * *

Harry had been sulking in his room ever since he poured his heart out to Tonks, and she subsequently crushed it under her boot. How could she not see that they were perfect for each other? One look in the mirror was all the answer he needed. She was a woman and he was still just a stupid kid. Sure he had muscles, but they weren't what you would call impressive. His hair was always a mess. He was sporting a new set of pimples. Now add the huge pair of glasses on his face. He might as well put on a cape and shirt that said Super Nerd on it. Harry felt like a complete idiot for ever thinking he had a shot with her to begin with.

Tonks was going to be staying with them for a few more days. Well he still had his pride. He could wait her out, mostly because he had _no_ intention of coming out of his room until she was gone. At least his mom understood. She knew he would talk about it when he was good and ready. His godfather was other story altogether. He knew it was only a matter of time before he would stick his cold dog nose in his business. As if on cue Harry's door slammed open and Sirius barged in.

"That's enough of this moping around shite. We're outta here." Sirius ordered and he went to Harry's closet, pulled a few shirts out and tossed them on his bed.

"I don't feel like going anywhere, and have you ever heard of knocking." Harry responded indignantly with his arms crossed.

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. Look pup, you took a chance, and told her how you felt. So you got shot down. It happens to the best of us. If you going to mop around all day and cry about it. I'll just go buy you a dress and be done with it," Sirius said as he opened Harry's dressed drawer and started pulling cloths from it as well.

"What do you want me to do? Go out there smile at her, and pretend she didn't just rip my freekin heart out!"

"Look, it took some serious stones to even try that with a girl that's, what a good six years older than you. Just how did you think that was going to play out Pup? Scratch that, she's my cousin. I don't want to think about what you were hoping was going to happen." Padfoot continued as he pulled a travel bag from the closet and with a wave of his wand Harry's cloths levitated into it.

"I'm not going out there!" Harry told him with reserve of steel. A second later his duffle bag was thrown into his chest. Harry caught it, while shooting daggers at his uncaring godfather. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"She's not the only snitch in the world. You have to tryout a lot of brooms, before you find the one that handles the best. Love is like a bag of Every Flavor Bean, you never know until you pop one in your mouth. Did I miss any?"

"Is this all just a big joke to you?"

"Pup, you have to learn to take the good with the bad. What did you do the first time you fell off your broom?"

"Got back on." Harry huffed out felling like the child he was acting like.

"I was so very proud of you for doing that. This is no different."

"So where are we going?" Harry asked trying to change the subject.

"Noble Lord Business and I would like you to have my back on this one. At the very least the change in scenery will do you good. You never know, you just might meet a hot chick that will put a smile back on your face. But you'll never know, until you get your arse out that door."

* * *

Three hours later they were standing in what looked like a throne room of a once majestic castle. Tapestries hung on the walls that made the room feel surprisingly relaxing. Dozens of barely dressed Succubi were walking around the huge room Succubi came in about every shape and color you could think of, and all of them were drop dead gorgeous. Their clothing suggested the position they held within their tight knit society. Servants, workers, and the ruling class were all represented. It was something that Harry wasn't prepared to see, and certainly shattered his misconception of what their lives were like. He was ashamed of himself for unknowingly stereotyping them based on nothing but legend. He was obviously very misinformed. That was something he planed on correcting before he left this place.

Harry looked up to an area where a throne should have been, to see the most enchanted looking Succubus pacing back and forth. She had a worried look in her eyes, and a small ragged doll was in her hand. She kept unknowingly running her fingers over its hair, as if the act itself would ward off evil. She was also mumbling in a language that Harry had never heard before.

"Mother, Lord Black has answered our plea for aid." A Succubus with raven hair and an alluring body announced. The one she called mother looked over at Harry, and found his eyes following the sway of her daughter's tail. A brief smile graced her lips, but was gone just as swiftly as it came. Upon seeing Sirius her eyes showed a flicker of hope. She started walking towards them, but Sirius met her half way.

"Sasha I came as soon as I heard. What can I do to assist you?"Sirius asked while greeting her.

"I knew that you would come in our hour of desperation. Come with me, we have much to discuss." Sasha answered and the two of them moved off to have a private conversation. That left Harry alone in a room full of beautiful Succubi and a pair of pants that were becoming more uncomfortable by the second.

"My name is Willow First Daughter to the Matriarch, yes I know it's a mouth full. If it would please you young Lord, you may call me Willow." The raven haired succubus walked over to Harry and introduced herself. There was something in her eyes that said she knew that he was just looking at her…tail.

"Sure thing Willow, I haven't claimed my Lordship yet, so just call me Harry," He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It may take awhile for them to be done. Would you like a tour in the mean time?" She asked while turning around seductively. Harry swallowed hard hopping she couldn't read minds. There was a slit in the back of her gown that allowed her tail free access. The way she swayed her hips and tail would sometimes reveal bare cheek. Harry hoped it was purely by accident, otherwise she was just plain evil. He decided to walk beside her, or he was going to start drooling.

"Um, sounds good to me, and if it's alright with you, I would like to know more about your people. Most of what I know is too immersed with Legends to be accurate." Harry asked as Willow pouted slightly. The tour only took twenty minutes but at its conclusion Harry had a much better understanding of the Succubi. The Keep that they now stood in was once the property of Morgan Le Fay. Merlin himself made sure it was given to them, for the thievery she had committed against them, and the added Dark Curse she had placed upon the Succubi. Harry tried to get more out of her on that, but Willow would not speak anymore of it. For some unknown reason, Willow would occasionally lean in to show him something. Her soft round breasts would drive whatever she was saying right out of his mind, but once he swore she was smelling him. She ended the tour by showing Harry to the balcony just as the sun was setting.

"Holy shit! Is that Hogwarts down there?"

"Yes it is Pup." Sirius answered from behind him. "Always did love this view."

"There was a time when we could freely soar through the skies and walk the grounds down there." Sasha told Harry as she took in the view. Her tone was one of sorrow. He got the distinct feeling they had been wronged greatly by the Wizarding World. For a reason he wasn't quite sure of yet, that really pissed him off.

"So what's the plan Padfoot?" Harry asked in an attempt to break the mood of the moment. He never liked seeing women upset.

"Their youngling have disappeared from a cove close by. Today a scout that was sent to look for them was found petrified. What do you think it is Pup?" Sirius asked Harry to see if his head was in the game. His godfather was always challenging him this way. It was even more important considering all the delightful distractions that were strolling around the place. As always Harry rose to the challenge.

"Given the terrain, season and altitude, my gold is on a Basilisk. It's probably got a cave someplace close to drag them down." Harry answered as if it should have been obvious. Sasha raised a brow but nothing more, while Sirius just grinned proudly. Willow snapped her head at Harry and looked scandalized that she hadn't thought of that before.

"How can you be so sure, Harry is it?" Sasha asked with a scrutinizing stare. Harry felt his gut knot up, like the first time he saw Tonks. Who was she to challenge him? He didn't care if she was smoking hot. If he didn't have a shot with Tonks, then she sure as hell was out of his league with any of them. One thing was for sure, he wasn't going to put up with any of her shit like he did with Tonks. If she wanted to play, he had game.

"Well Princess, if some Witch or Wizard had performed a Petrificus Totalus you would have never found your Scout's body. There's a Dark Ritual that could do it, but it takes about a week's prep time and only works in the most delicate of situations, so that's out. Well that leaves only three types of Dark Creatures that could be held responsible. The Legordian, which tend to die if they are out of the water, so scratch them. Medusa's are another, but their numbers are too few to the risk another war with your people. That makes two down. Last but not least, the Basilisk. They can handle the terrain, climate, and due to their size often use caves as a dwelling." Harry stated in a tone that was daring her to challenge him. He expected her to scowl, but got a dazzling grin instead.

* * *

At a long table on the far side of the massive room a caldron was brewing. Different ingredients were scattered across the table. A gagged and immobilized fully grown Mandrake was being harvested by Harry. Willow was nice enough to nick one from Hogwarts Greenhouse. Harry had on Muggle ear plugs for added protection. The fact that no noise coming from the area, told Willow that he wasn't taking any chances with their safety either. He was working diligently on his task. The stretching in the front of his pants told anyone with eyes, that he wasn't unaware of the numerous exotic beauties and their barely covered bodies. Every once in awhile he would sneak a glance, blush profusely and return to his work. As such he wasn't aware of the conversation that was about to happen.

"Mother!" Willow called out as she stood in front of an ancient looking tome. Sasha's head snapped in the direction it came from. Her daughter waved her over. She signed heavily before heading in her direction.

"Willow Lord Black is searching for Brianna as we speak. That young one is brewing the potion than will bring our younglings back to us. We can not venture into the beasts lair. We're just too vulnerable in there, and I will not lose anymore of our sister to that monster. Like it or not we must put our faith in the humans." Sasha told her daughter in an attempt to stop a pointless argument before it started.

"It is not our faith that concerns me Mother, but our fate! The Blood Moon is upon us, the King of Serpents has stolen our young, and that human has jeweled eyes! It is just as the Oracle Zymiti predicted! You must see that!" Willow barked while opening the tome and pointing to a passage written in text.

"That was made over 700 years ago child! It is vague and by no means absolute. This conversation can wait, be have bigger concerns at the moment." Sasha answered in a dismissive fashion. Willow looked as if she wanted to argue, but knew better than to press the issue. Mother or not, Sasha was still the Matriarch of the Desory Clan.

"As you wish mother." She answered bowing her head. She closed the tome and said knowing her mother would hear her, "I have seen his eyes and sense his growing power. He will be the Champion." Her words stopped Sasha in her tracks. She took a long breath and let it out with a heavy sigh.

"Fine, I will speak with him, nothing more." Sasha agreed just to get her daughter to shut up about it, and it showed in her voice.

"Thank you mother." Willow answered with a smirk of a child that had just pilfered some candy out of the jar.

Sasha walked over to Harry in long prideful strides that radiated her status as Matriarch. Without pause she passed the protective barrier that he had put in place. Her intrusion didn't go unnoticed by him. Without a word he tossed ear plugs over his shoulder in her direction. This caused her to raise a brow as she effortlessly caught them. His first reaction to her presence was to protect her. He was the first human that ever do that. Willow was right he was powerful; she could practically taste his magic. She walked around the table idly looking at his progress. He stiffened slightly to her being there being there, but didn't let it distract him from his duty. This action made her other brow to rise as well. His emotions were contradicting his actions.

"Don't worry, Padfoots the best. He will bring your daughter back." Harry told her to what he thought she was here to ask. He was only partially right in that presumption.

"He has been a much kinder Lord Black, than the ones we have had in the past." She agreed with him, and then she added coyly. "I still expect him to want a proper reward for his efforts." Harry laughed knowing she hit the nail on the head.

"And what of you? Are you expecting reward for your services as well?" Sasha inquired playfully and repressed the urge to giggle as Harry's eyes grew wide and his cheeks red. It was almost to easy to be fair sport.

"Um…a…wha…err…um." To her delight, that was all he managed to get out. There was nothing cuter than a shuddering man, even if he was just a fledgling.

"My you are an articulate one." Sasha teased mercilessly. Harry's embarrassment turned to a scowl upon realizing he was being played with.

"I'm just a stupid kid, no need to worry about me. I'll just finish this potion now." Harry grumbled as he went back to work. Sasha frowned with a slight look of regret. It was not her intention to anger him.

"Will this potion work on Succubi, as well as humans?" Sasha asked to change the subject and ease the young human's unease. She had a feeling what was at the source of his sudden change, but for now decided to leave it alone.

"With the original formula you had a 50/50 chance, but me and Grandpa Horace have perfected it. We have this ongoing debate about on wither if you took the potion before you saw a basilisk and were wearing glasses, if it would stop you from becoming petrified. You know, for purely academic inquisitiveness." Harry finished with making the quotations sign with his hands.

"Would that be Horace Slughorn the Potions Master?"

"You know Grandpa Horace?"

"Yes, a crafty and ambitious man when armed with Felix Felicis." Sasha said rolling her eyes but was also smiling. Even after all those years, it was still a fond memory.

"That was you?" Harry asked laughing, completely forgetting his wounded pride.

"Kiss and told did he?" She challenged and was pleased his mood had changed for the better. She really liked the way he laughed. It lightened the heavy weight on her heart.

"More like one too many Brandy's and some reminiscing. Don't tell my mom, or she'll kill us both. On the upside, it did keep my interest in Potions."

"Funny how sex or the possibility of it, motivates the male species." Sasha enlighten him as she came around the table and leaned back against it. The position she was in caused even more of her impressive bosom to be exposed, from her already too revealing gown as it was. It was a action that didn't escape Harry's attention, and caused Sasha to gleefully smirk. "Do you find it difficult to work on the potion, while memorizing the curves of my breasts? That's a rather ambitious goal, you have set for yourself."

"Sorry about that," Harry said as he snapped his head away and again was blushing crimson. Her slender tail cupped his heated face, and tilted his head back in her direction.

"Don't be young Wizard. I would have been offended if you hadn't. Curiosity is not a sin, nor is this." Sasha told him, then leaned in and kissed him softly on his lips. It was by no means passionate, but neither was it chaste. The electrifying sensations her soft and supple lips sent through him, made all the small hairs on his body to stand on end. She parted from him, and left Harry wearing a dazed but satisfied smile on his face.

"Whoa…that was…damn." Harry fumbled out as he tried regaining his focus, Sasha beamed as she admired her work. "Why?" Harry finally asked.

"Because I wanted to." Was all she said before walking away, then her tail snapped him playfully in the butt. Harry looked back at her with a grin, before turning to the job he had yet to complete. He held himself with a new found confidence, and any thought of Tonks's rejection had been completely banished from his mind.

Sasha walked out onto the balcony to breathe in the night air. Her eyes traveled up to the Blood Moon ominously hanging in the dark velvet of night above her. Willow gave her a few moments before joining her. Neither of them spoke at first, they just looked out into the night.

"Well mother, how was his magic?" Willow prodded after she couldn't wait any longer. Sasha didn't look at her, didn't show any reaction that she even heard her first born at all. Willow was about to ask her again when Sasha ran her tongue across her upper lip. She said only one work, but it said it all.

"Delicious"

* * *

Everyone has a pivotal moment. That time when an event in your life will forever be burned into your mind. An instant when your path is illuminated and a decision must be made. Continue to be the person you are, or strive to become the person you were meant to be. Harry was having one of those right now.

Padfoot was lying at his feet petrified. All around him Succubi were howling out their loss. The fate of their younglings was all but certain. It was not the first time Harry had heard that kind of inconsolable pain come from a female. Just like with his mother, he could feel their pain and loss as if it was his own. He truly hated that there was nothing he could do to take it away from her. He would have gladly bear it himself if he could. Now, however he was in a position to help that is if he had the courage in himself to do so.

"_Sweety, bad things will always happen. What we do after is what determines the kind of person we will develop into." _Lily's words echoed in his mind. He couldn't bring his father back. No amount of training could do that. No matter how he wished it could. The best he could hope for is to avenge him, but now he had the chance to stop another tragedy from befalling others. He looked around the room at the grieving Succubi. They were so lost in their inner torment, that they forgot he was still there. By the look on Sasha's angelic face and her haunting wails of anguish, he couldn't blame them. He was the least of their worries.

The Mandrake Drought was finally done, but it was too late. No, He refused to believe that. What was it his dad's portrait always said, oh yes. _"Son, as long as you're breathing, it's never too late." _Harry could almost hear him whispering them in his ear. His eyes then traveled to the modified potion that he just finished brewing. It had started off as a bored challenge on a rainy day. Grandpa Horace loved potions and a challenge. It wasn't very difficult to get him going. Now he stood looking at the result of that idiotic dare. Even now he could hear the man he considered his Grandfather words of warning, as if he was standing next to him_. "Merlin's beard Harry, what kind of lunatic would want to test your theory and this potion against such a beast?" _Who indeed?

Again his eyes traveled again until they looked upon his petrified godfather. The man was both his guardian and cohort. Now more than ever he needed his insight. Harry didn't need to hear his words. He already knew what he would say. _"Pup, do you know what difference between insanity and brilliance is…nerve."_

With a slight chuckle Harry downed a goblet full of Mandrake Drought. No one saw him peer into his godfathers mind for the location of the cave. Nor did they notice when he walked onto the balcony with his broom in hand. They most definitely didn't see him plunge over the ledge. That is all except for one. Willow strolled out onto the balcony and looked over the ledge at Harry's form as it disappeared into the night. Then she looked up at the Blood Moon that surveyed it all.

"I knew it," She said to the moon, before looking down to see that Harry was beyond the range of her sight, but wished out into the night anyway. "Good luck…Champion."

* * *

It only took thirty minutes to find the cave entrance. He really should have thought about bringing a torch or something with him. A Lumos would work but he could be down there for hours and it would tax his magic. Then he remembered that his mother had placed a Night Vision Charm on his glasses. All he had to do was activate it. Unlike the Muggle version, they adjusted to light. Harry then added a Sticking Charm to his glasses as well. He definitely didn't want to lose them down there. Harry took his broom with him. He decided it was better to have it and not need it, than to need it and not have it. You never know when he would need to make a swift getaway.

The cave trailed long and deep into the side of the mountain. Harry left markers to show him the way he had came. There were some places that were a tight fit, but he managed to make it through. The pace he was forced to take was so slow that most of the time he hovered more than flew. There were a lot of loose rocks in the cave and he didn't want to give his location away if at all possible. He did nonetheless pocket one rock, just in case he needed to make it into a Portkey.

Several times he was forced to backtrack, and Harry knew it was costing him precious time. As he suspected the searching was taking hours, and a quick glance to his watch told him he had about twenty minutes until sunrise. That was when he heard voices coming from deeper down the tunnel. Either he was completely lost and was back at the entrance, or things had just gotten a lot worse. Harry rounded a corner to see the end of the tunnel had light coming from it. He picked up his pace until he reached an opening, and looked into the candle lit chamber.

On the far corner of the room curled up was a enormous Basilisk. Thankfully it looked to be asleep. Of course the Death Eater, not far away using a Sleeping Charm, probable had something to do with it. The bastard however was not alone. Harry counted five in all. At that moment they were currently occupied with attempting to drag a small Succubus into a large cage. By the look of it, the green haired youngling was putting up a damn good fight. Harry guessed that they were under orders not to damage the merchandise. That was the only thing that he guessed would make them hold back from cursing her.

In the cage they were attempting to get her into was about 7 to 8 petrified Succubi younglings. It looked as if old snake-face was dabbling in the Sex Slave Trade. Young untrained Succubi would fetch a lot of gold. Harry tested the area to see if there were any anti-transport wards around the chamber. Thankfully there weren't any. They didn't think anyone would come looking for them. He planned on taking full advantage of their shortsightedness. Hidings in the shadows, he flew close enough to get in throwing distance of the cage. He kind of hoped they would get the youngling putting up a fight into the cage, so he could get them all out at the same time. As it was, he didn't think she was going to let that happen. It appears like he was going to have to come up with a plan B.

Harry cast a Gale Wind Charm and extinguish all the candles lighting the room. In the chaos he turned the rock he picked up earlier into a Portkey and threw it at the cage. Years of playing catch with his mom in the backyard had ensured that it hit its mark. The cage and its petrified inhabitance popped out of the chamber. Harry shot for the last remaining Succubus. A blood curling scream shot out in the darkness, only to be followed by a sickening chomp. It looked as if the basilisk was awake and quite hungry. The sound of it having breakfast was gruesome, but served to distract the Death Eaters. One was trying to relight the candles, while the other tried to put the beast back to sleep. Harry noticed that the spell had no effect on its magical hide. They kept trying for its underside, but kept missing due to its swift movements. Harry noted the weakness, but he still had a job to do. He swooped down and snatched the youngling, while kicking a Death Eater in his mask as he went by. At first she was struggling against him. That was until the room filled with light again and she looked into his eyes.

"I KNEW YOU WOULD COME!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around him and almost knocking him off the broom in the process. Harry had no idea what that was all about, but he didn't have the time to dwell on it. With the lighting of the chamber they were now exposed. Harry nudged her behind him. She took the hint, and positioned herself on the back of the broom. A curse flew past them, and destroyed a Stalactite on the ceiling of the makeshift chamber. A rumbling sound filled the cave, as more stalactites started to crack as the cave destabilized.

"That doesn't sound good," The green haired youngling said.

"Ya think." Harry answered over his shoulder. "I'm Harry by the way." He told her as he shot towards the tunnel that led to the surface.

"Brianna, now get me the hell out of here!" She shot back while tightened her grip around Harry stomach. With one hand to steer the broom and the other with a wand to destroy anything that got in their way, Harry wasting no time punched it as fast as he could. The trip to the surface was like a never-ending Muggle Rollercoaster ride from hell. Several times they barely missed being crushed by a falling chunk of the cave. Only Harry skill with a broom kept them alive. They heard a cave-in behind them and thought at least they didn't have to worry about who and what they left in the chamber. Two seconds later they were proven wrong when the basilisk smashed its way through the cave-in. At first they thought it was after them, but soon realized that like them, it was trying to get to the surface. The will to live was guiding its actions just as it was theirs.

"I CAN SMELL ITS BREATH!" Brianna complained, not attempting to hide her panic.

"WELL I'M FRESH OUT OF TICK TACK'S! HANG ON WERE ALMOST THERE!" Harry yelled back, as he rounded a bend, and saw what seem to be the dim light of the morning sun. They broke out of the cave, and Harry immediately aimed his broom to climb as fast as he could. Unfortunately, the end of his broom was clipped by the basilisk. The two of them went falling on to the ground below them. Harry was the first to his feet, and quickly put himself between Brianna and the basilisk. In the light of the breaking day it looked to be a good 80 feet. Harry taking advantage that the giant snake looking disorientated used a Summoning Charm. He didn't think it would work, but like his godfather always said, it didn't hurt to try.

The basilisk recovered quickly and seemed rather agitated with them for the loss of its home. Not that it was their fault, but Harry didn't think it really cared at that point. A quick look around showed his broom didn't survive the crash.

"Brianna don't open your eyes, and tell me if you can you fly," Harry asked as he took a defensive stance.

"Yeah, my wings don't seem to be damaged. Why?" She answered noting the finality in his voice.

"When a say, climb and don't look back. Not until you in your mother's arms."

"I'm not leaving you!"

"I'll be right behind you." Harry lied very convincingly, but Brianna empathy senses told her the truth, along with his desperate need for her to do as he asked.

The cold death bearing yellow eye of the basilisk stared into Harry's determined emerald ones. At first he felt his body tingle and start to stiffen, but as soon as the sensation started it passed. Harry was never so thankful that his theory was right. He saw the confusion in the snake's eye. It must have been the first time a prey didn't fall to its death stare. So to add insult to injury Harry flipped it off with a smirk. He doubted that it knew what the gesture stood for, but it was the principle of the thing.

On some level it must have understood what Harry meant, because it reared back its head and positioned itself to strike. Its underbelly was exposed and he took a chance and blasted it with a Confringo. The Blasting Curse hit the beast, but only served to knock its head back. As Harry suspected the basilisk's hide was resistant to magic. _If the gun doesn't work then try a grenade_.

"BOMBARDA MAXIMA!" Harry yelled and the ground in front of the giant snake explodes sending rock and earth everywhere. He didn't think it would do any real damage, but it did provide Brianna with the proper cover to flee. "NOW!"

She took to the sky reluctantly. She cleared the cloud of dust and against Harry's orders opened her eyes. What she saw filled her with hope. At least twenty Succubi were heading in her direction, with her mother leading the way in full battle armor. Brianna chanced a look back at Harry. She wanted to tell him that help was on its way.

Harry was still hidden somewhere in the dust and debris that was yet to settle. She saw the basilisk's head pop out of it for a second, before it moved to strike. A blur of black and red entered the cloud of dust from the side as well. Her heart froze as the beast struck and its head disappeared into the cloud. At the same time a rooster's crow escaped the dusty cloud of settling debris. Then there was nothing but dead ominous silence coming from it.

All she could do was to wait for the dust to settle. Sasha and the rest of her people soon joined her in her silent vigil. When the cloud finally dissipated enough for them to see, it was Harry that stood victorious, with the head of the beast at his feet and a rooster perched proudly on its head. The bird gave a victory crow and Harry threw his head back laughing.

"Fuck me, it worked!"

* * *

"Her name?" Sasha asked point blankly as she entered the bathing chamber. She had just left Brianna sleeping in the safety of her own bed, with Willow watching over her. Sasha came here to properly thank Harry for all he had done for her people. She was surprised by all the emotions coming off him. Her empathy senses picked up pride, exhaustion, worry, hope, and lastly despair. If Sasha had to make an educated guess based on what she had observed about him, it was that he was hoping a certain female would see him differently after what he had done, but he highly doubted it.

"What?" Harry asked in confusion as he sat upright. After they had all returned and the potion was administered to the petrified, he had come here to get cleaned up. The water was so warm and he didn't realize how tired he was until he got in.

"The foolish girl that spurned your affection?" She pressed on with an irritated tone in her voice, and it surprised her just as much as Harry.

"I'm kind of naked here. Ever heard of knocking?" Harry asked in a vain attempt to avoid the question. Sasha batted it aside as if it was a fly.

"It's my Keep. I can enter any room naked and covered in honey if I wish to do so, her name please?" She finished in a kind and sympathetic voice. By the look on the young man's face she had put a mental picture in his head. He literally had to shake his head to drive the image out.

"Tonks" Harry finally told her in hopes that she would drop it.

"Older woman?" Sasha inquired with a raised brow.

"Yeah, and sexy as hell." He almost sounded resentful. She guessed he had some anger over what did or did not happen between them.

"Bold but unrealistic." Sasha observed with a smirk that made him blush a little.

"I suppose, shot me down hard though." Harry half laughed out. He felt like a complete idiot, she made a very good point.

"That is why they are called crushes." She continued as she stepped into the warm water. The pool he currently was in could easily fit twenty fully grown Succubi in it at the same time. It was then that it dawned on Harry that her wings were wrapped around her body instead of behind her. Had she come here to bath as well? The thought of her naked body behind hidden behind her wings had an immediate effect on him, one that didn't escape Sasha's notice.

"If y-you want to use this bath, I can go?" Harry fumbled out as he looked for a towel to cover himself with. There was none to be found. Just his luck they probably dried off by using their wings or something.

"I do believe there is room in here for us both." She told him in a sultry voice as she moved closer to him. She didn't stop until she was a foot away. "Besides I wanted to ask you a question."

"W-what?" Harry asked nervously as his hands tried to nonchalantly cover his growing erection. Sasha giggling at his failed attempt wasn't helping at all.

"Why did you risk your life like that for us?" Sasha's tone changed from playful to one that held a tint of vulnerability. Perhaps that was what broke Harry from his embarrassment. He could tell she needed to know for some reason.

"Because no mother should cry like that." He spoke honest, true, and from his heart. All of Sasha's senses were screaming that, and it completely disarmed her. He did not do it for glory, honor, or even the promise of a lust filled night as reward. He did it because it was the right thing to do and nothing more. Just like that, he strolled past all her defenses and took up residency in her heart.

"Then that girl was an idiot, and I will not be making the same mistake. For Harry you are a Champion in every sense of the word," She said looking at him in a way he had never been looked at before. She saw past the boy in front of her, and into the man trying to break free. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but was struck speechless as she opened her wings to reveal her naked voluptuous figure.

Flawless skin with a slight bluish tint covered her sleek form. Large firm breast that show no sign of sagging beckoned to him. Nipples that were erect, and a few shades darker blue than the rest of her drew his attention, along with the sudden uncontrollable necessitate of tasting them. His eyes traveled down her toned form to the source of her power. It was hairless and lavishly inviting. He wanted her with an intensity that surpassed anything he had ever felt for Tonks.

Harry stood up boldly with a look that went beyond lust in his eyes. It was not the first time Sasha had seen that kind of look in a potential lover's eyes. It was however the first time she had gotten wet with arousal by just the look. His true self had awakened, and she found herself quivering with anticipation. He would claim her as a proper Champion would. She was his prize and Sasha surrendered unequivocally to him even before he touched her.

Harry showed no hesitation in tasting the sweetness of her full inviting lips. Sasha opened her mouth wider and beckoned him to deepen the kiss. He met her challenge with daring brashness that didn't disappoint her. His tongue swirled around hers in a sultry waltz that left her moaning.

Sasha was expecting awkwardness do to his inexperience, and was very elated that he had proven her wrong. It had been a few centuries since she had the pleasure of a virgin. He had surprised her also. She had to remind herself how much time young men spend imagining the act long before they actually perform it. She decided to let him lead for now. If he needed guidance, she would give a subtle nudge in the right direction. By the way he broke from their kiss and immediately attacked the subtle flesh of her neck; Sasha could tell that probably wasn't going to be a problem.

Harry's hands slowly slid down from her waist, and cupped his first bare ass. It was firm and yet incredibly soft. Her butt was also slightly cold but under his enthusiastic inspection warmed up quite nicely. More soft moans escaped from her succulent lips, and he was inspired to study her unbelievable body further.

Harry was tracing her color bone with his tongue when she started running her fingers wildly through his unmanageable hair. Sasha then batted her winds and elevated herself up enough to bring her mouth-watering tits to Harry's face. Shapely legs wrapped around his waist and it surprised Harry just how little she weighed. His mouth explored the supple flesh of her silky warm breast. They felt utterly amazing. Like a hungry child he hunted for her nipple, and fond it both inviting and erect. Harry wasted no time sucking it in and tasting its unique flavor. It's texture was so contrast to the rest of her tit, and even more pleasing. Sasha cried out, "_harder"_ when he secured her responsive nipple between his teeth. He circled her tip with his tongue several times, before pulling his head back while keeping a firm grip. By the sounds of her lustful moans, he could tell she liked it as much as him.

"Yes!" Sasha called out as he released her with a wet popping sound. Their eyes meet and lust encounter fervor. Not wanting to play favorites Harry claimed her other nipple with as much zeal as her other. This time he applied even more pressure and suction. He had already discovered one of her many fetishes. Sasha threw her head back and screamed out her approval.

Harry lost track of how long he kept relishing the taste and feel of her delicious melons. He took the time to familiarize himself with every aspect and attribute this amazing part of her anatomy had to offer. He did finally surrender her twins to see them glistening from his hot blooded endeavor. Sasha slid down him, and backed away a few steps with a beaconing grin. Harry took in the true beauty for her gorgeous body. Slowly she turned around and started to walk away. Harry grimed thinking that was it. With a teasing giggle her tail suddenly wrapped around his manhood and gently pulled him to follow. Harry pursued her without pause. She guided him from the pool and out of the room.

The long trek to her private chamber was not without incident. Harry discovered just how skilled with her tail Sasha was. With still a firm grasp of the base of his staff, the rest of her tail rolled up and down his length. That alone was driving him crazy, but she added a little bonus to top him off. The tip if her tail was teasing his sensitive head. So engrossed by the pleasure she was giving him, added to the all ready lovely view of her curved ass swaying back and forth. Harry didn't even care that she lead him through a room full of Succubi. Many of them bowed, as their Matriarch laid claim and reminded them of her status. Many of them wanted to bed him as well. Willow being the first one to notice his potential would have the pleasure, but not until she had educated Harry in the art of the ecstasy.

Once in her chamber Sasha led him to her bed. She could tell he was close to his limit. It was a common problem with first timers, and often led to unneeded angst. Since she wanted very much to taste him anyway, she knew of the perfect solution. Sasha released her hold on him, climbed onto the bed and a sultry smirk encouraged him to follow. Harry exhausted no time in doing just that. Once he lay down on the bed, Sasha positioned herself so her sex was in his clear view and reach. She saw no reason why he couldn't keep himself busy, as she brought her full attention to his member. It looked like it needed some release.

His size was large in both length and girth for his age, and could only improve over the next few years. First she ran her slender fingers up his length, and felt it throb in greeting her touch. She rubbed small circles on the head, which brought a groan from her new lover. A satisfied smirk appeared on her lovely face, as she took his balls in her free hand and started to massage them.

"Fuck me running!" Harry called out due to her skillful efforts.

"Perhaps later young Champion." Sasha suggested with a giggle. She then took his head in her mouth. The tip of her tongue traced a rune on his head. She hummed an enchantment the desensitized it and would prolong both their fun. She then took more of him into her mouth.

As amazing as that felt, Harry's attention was drawn to her lower lips that sparkled with her arousal. Harry reached out and ran his hand across her supple thigh. The higher he went the wider her legs spread. He traced her wet entrance before parting her fold. Sirius's sex talk was very informative in regards to this part of the female anatomy, where the sensitive parts were and such. It was high time he found out if his godfather was right.

He slid one finger in her depths while his thumb found her small nub. She felt soft, wet, warm, and totally marvelous. The sensation of her moaning with his dick in her mouth was pretty astounding too. He decided to add another finger to deepen his exploration. Merlin he loved it when she moaned like that. Her inner walls clamped around his fingers as he found a rigged section.

Harry started to curl his fingers across it and found Sasha increasing her pace on his staff in a moaning response. He tried different degrees of pressure until he felt Sasha's legs start to quiver. Harry then increased his pace to match Sasha's. They were both giving and getting gratification from the other. Before long it became a game of who would send the other to their bliss first. It came as no surprise that Sasha's experience won out in the end. She knew where the male G-spot was and didn't lose one drop when Harry released his magic infused load hard. As delicious as his seed was, Sasha still needing her release, so she positioned herself over Harry's face.

"Don't you want a taste?" She inquired playfully. " OHHH YESSS…YOU SURE YOU HAVVVV…RUNES…BLOODY HELL...TRACE RUNES…YES! THAT'S IT…BLESSED MOTHER DON'T STOPPPPPPPP…AAHHH...AAHHH...AAAAAAAHHHHHHH…" The rest of what she was crying out thrashing her head and pinching her nipples, Harry couldn't understand. It was in Succubidom. Sasha was so close to the edge that her ass started trembling. Harry's gut told him to return the favor she had showed him earlier. He grabbed her tail and in one swift motion probed her sphincter with it. Once again Harry had discovered one of Sasha's hidden fetishes. She screamed out her ecstasy, and didn't stop until her sweet nectar came gushing out like a raging river. Harry did his best to catch as much as he could. Sasha collapsed next to him, her entire body quivering. Every nerve ending in her body was tingling from the afterglow of orgasmic bliss. She couldn't remember the last time a man had made her ejaculate like that.

She looked over at her new loved to see he had a glow of his own. His handsome young face was grinning from ear to bleeding ear. He had every reason to be in her opinion. The sex nectar she just released into his greedy mouth was heavily laced with powerful Succubi magic. Just a diluted vial on the Black Market fetched a price that was on the obscene. Harry had just drank from the tap and in its raw form. Even Sasha was unaware of what the effect it could have on him.

Harry looked over at her, and she noticed that his complexion had cleared up immediately. She could have sworn that he purred, as their eyes met. Then with the speed of a wild animal he pounced on her. She looked into his eyes, with a quivering breath, as passion met primal hunger. With an ambitious move he slid between her legs, and soon his head caress her slick and inviting entrance. Sasha sucked in her bottom lip in anticipation. He plunged into her depths hard and fast.

Harry had often wondered what it would feel like to be inside a woman. His creative imagination was pale in comparison, to the amazing tight, wet, and hot sensation of being in Sasha's womanhood. Slowly he retracted from her, as a new set of impulses assaulted his rod. Again he drove into her, and earned a quivering moan from her. He picked up the tempo and found Sasha's breasts were dancing to his beat. That added to the facial expressions she made when he hit his mark just added to the intensity of the moment. Her tail wrapped around his torso and she soon was bucking into his thrusts. Sasha raked her claws down his back, as he pulled her closer and closer to her edge. She could sense he was ready as well, but there was more to it than that. His inner beast had awakened. Harry threw his head back and roared, as he exploded in her core.

"YES MY CHAMPION! CLAIM ME, MAKE ME YOURS!" Sasha cried out loud enough for everyone in the Keep to hear her submission. Their Matriarch has at long last chosen her Champion. Together they would lead the Succubi back into the light, and a brighter future.

* * *

For the last three days Sasha and Harry strengthened their new bond, as many times as possible. She had instructed him on the proper use of Sex Magic. Harry was a most eager and vigorous student. It helped to strengthen the protective wards around the Keep. With the exception of Brianna, she let Willow and her other daughters aid in his education, as well as to thank him properly for saving their little sister.

During that time, the Basilisk was harvested by her fellow Succubi and put to good use. The magic resistant hide was used to make a very unique pair of Battle Robes for their Champion and Lord Black. Goblins had nothing on Succubi Weaponsmithing. The beasts fangs were carved into the hilts for the twin blades, and a rare metal they collected from a fallen star was forged and baptized in its venom. The process was long and tedious, but in the end they had made a weapon worthy of a Champion. Only after Harry and Sirius left, with the promise to return as often as possible, did Sasha read what Oracle Zymiti foretold from their Ancient Tome.

_**Lose not faith children and listen to my tale,**_

_**if we stay true to our hearts then we will prevail.**_

_**What was once stolen will be ours at last,**_

_**when the King of Serpents arrives at last.**_

_**The Matriarch youngest it will steal,**_

_**but she is not destined to be his meal.**_

_**A jeweled eyed Champion will rise to the task,**_

_**with only the Blood Moon to light his path.**_

_**Teach him our ways for this we must, **_

_**for he will never betray our trust.**_

_**One of will rise with his blood in her veins,**_

_**what La Fay has taken, she can reclaim.**_

_**A bridge between two worlds she will be,**_

_**only then will the Wizarding World truly see.**_


End file.
